


Broken Rules and Baseball Metaphors

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Everything After [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They worked well together on so many levels most people didn’t even think about.  In bed they were cosmic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Rules and Baseball Metaphors

**Author's Note:**

> This is #5 in the Everything After series, which follows Erin along canon lines after Self-Fulfilling Prophecy.

The moan that came from Erin’s diaphragm surprised even her. A part of her wanted to push him away, say they just couldn’t do this. Another part of her wanted to feel him closer, the closest he could possibly be. His lips trailed across her throat and then her collarbone. Oh God, she felt the tingles moving through her entire body. Erin was on fire and if she didn’t extinguish it soon then she would surely combust.

It had been a lovely Sunday evening at the ballet. They’d gone to an early dinner at Firefly and then straight to the Kennedy Center. They had tickets to see the Mariinsky Ballet of St. Petersburg, Russia perform _Anna Karenina_. Erin was so excited. She loved the ballet and she loved Anna Karenina. Throughout the whole show she just sat captivated by the music and dance. She and Dave held hands, letting the power and passion of the show overwhelm them.

Now back at her condo, the passion continued. They’d had tea, sat on the couch to talk, and were now making out like horny teenagers. Erin didn’t know whether to laugh about it or cry. It was important to her that she didn’t break the one year rule. The rule wasn’t written in stone, or required for recovering addicts, but she surely knew why most people encouraged it.

Sex complicated everything. Casual sex was one thing, just a release of tension for a moment in time. If Erin Strauss had anything, it was tension. But a sexual relationship was not a good idea. That would be too much to handle on top of everything else coming at her right now. Her head knew that, her heart knew that too, but her body didn’t give a good goddamn at the moment.

“David…David…” she pulled away, breathless, from his lips and his touch.

“This is my fault.” He wanted to pull her back but didn’t. “I didn’t invite you out tonight so I could ravage your body.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.”

He laughed some but knew that their night needed to come to an end. Dave was hungry for her, ravenous, and if he didn’t leave soon he wasn’t sure that he’d be able to control himself. He had no fear that he would hurt Erin or things would get ugly but desire was a strange thing. It did strange things to people.

He knew what he was missing underneath that designer dress. He knew what her naked skin smelled like, felt like, and tasted like. His mouth practically watered for it. Damn, they’d had this thing for the past couple of years but it wasn’t often he desired her like this. There had been booty calls and some random Sunday mornings but this was something else altogether.

This feeling took Dave back to when he first met her, fresh out of the Academy. She was young, blonde, and exuded sex appeal like ohmygodinheaven. Every man at Quantico wanted a piece of that action but Erin was as untouchable as her sexual energy was palpable. He eventually got some, Dave was nothing if not charming, persistent, and quite handsome himself.

Life had come full circle and he was feeling that need again. It was an ache. He had controlled it for a long time and could surely control it again. Age had to be good for something.

“You're so damn…” Dave took her face in his hands. “You're making me feel like a teenage boy, Erin.”

“Should I apologize?” she asked.

“I have to respect the rules you’ve put in place.”

“We actually haven’t really done that yet. This sprang up on us so suddenly.”

That wasn’t the only thing that sprang up. Poor Dave was rock hard and she could tell it was bothering him. He was trying to ignore it but Erin could only imagine how uncomfortable she would be if she had that thing between her legs and it was being uncooperative. Smiling, she leaned to whisper in his ear.

“You need a little help with your weapon, Marine?”

Just hearing that made him even more excited. Did she really just say that to him? His ears might have suspected they’d been hearing things but his body’s response was loud and clear.

“Baby you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, or shouldn’t.” he replied, taking the high road. The high road could be so lonely. He could work out his little problem in a hot shower tonight or later on in bed. It wouldn’t be the first time since they got back together that Dave flew solo. He was as good at that as he was everything else.

“I want to. I want you.”

“My God, I want you too.” he kissed her. “Do you remember the baseball terms for sex?”

“You never forget that kind of thing David.” Erin laughed. She again leaned to whisper in his ear. “First base was kissing and some touching, on top of clothes I think. Second was touching under the bra or inside panties. Third base was oral stimulation. And then there was the home run. Not a feat accomplished by many but a goal every player aims for.”

“I don’t know if I ever told you but I was Commack stickball champion five years running.”

“That doesn’t surprise me.”

“So I know my way around the bases pretty well.”

“I heard a rumor you were home run champion.” Erin took hold of his tie, started to unloosen it.

“I don’t like to brag but…”

“You can tell me.”

“I can show you.” Dave replied. “I just want you in my arms. I want to undress you and make you feel so good.”

“Me too, David.”

“Am I sensing a but?” he asked.

“There are wants I can't surrender to anymore. I can surrender to this.”

“Don’t let me lead you astray, please.” He kissed her again even as he said it. Dave couldn’t help himself.

“It wouldn’t be the first time.”

Erin stood from the couch with his tie in her hand. She didn’t say a word as she began to walk back to the bedroom. Dave knew what that meant. He spent a few minutes on the couch, thinking about what was going to happen.

They wouldn’t go further than second base. That wouldn’t break the rules. And it would satisfy them both, of that Dave was positive. So he got up and practically ran to the bedroom.

“I need you to unzip me.”

Erin was standing by her window, the skyline of DC looking beautiful on a cold winter’s night. Flurries were falling; it was the perfect night to be in bed with the one you loved. He walked over, putting his hands on her shoulder. Dave kissed the nape of her neck as his hands moved down to unzip the maroon dress. It looked good on her; he’d complimented her many times that evening. He knew it would look even better in a heap on the floor.

She took her arms out of the dress, moving it down around her waist. Then Erin stepped out of it altogether. Draping it across the chair, she turned and wrapped her arms around Dave.

“You're beautiful.” He whispered, kissing her.

He noticed she’d lost some weight over Christmas but it was more evident in her lingerie. Erin wore a black, strapless bra, satin and lace knickers, and flesh colored thigh highs. She looked amazing.

“You're not so bad yourself, Agent Rossi.”

He smiled, kissing her again before leading her over to the bed. Dave wanted to touch her everywhere. He wanted her to moan, shiver, quiver, and giggle. He wanted to kiss, suck, nibble, and maybe even bite.

“You look so beautiful, but I want you naked baby.”

“Leave the panties.” Erin replied.

Damn, never in his life did a woman asking to leave on clothes sound so good to him. She had him gobsmacked.

Erin was breathless in anticipation. It had been so long since she felt anything close to this. She and Dave had sex before but it was just sex. It wasn’t intimate. That was probably because she closed that part of her off years ago.

Her sexual relationship with her ex was nonexistent for the last four years of their marriage. Before that it had been nothing to write home about. Erin didn’t even masturbate…she never got the right kind of pleasure from pleasuring herself. That was actually sad, and she knew that. Tonight it was hardly a footnote on her mind.

“Oh God; mmm, David. Ohhh…”

Erin arched her back as his lips moved across her breasts. He liked to tease; his teeth sending shivers down her spine. He sucked hard, soft, licked, and then bit her. “Oh my God.” The strangled whimper crackled through her throat as Erin gripped the sheets.

He moved down, kissing her belly and belly button. His touch was electric as he still stroked her breasts. Erin felt her blood start to boil. When he kissed her again, she gripped him so tight she was sure she’d leave a scar. She didn’t give a damn and knew he didn’t either. This was all about her satisfaction and he was getting hotter. His hand slid downward, moving across her belly before slipping into those pretty lace panties.

“Damn, baby, you are so wet.”

“I'm…I'm just…”

Erin couldn’t speak and that made Dave laugh. Rendering a woman speechless wasn’t as easy as movies made people believe. The way he touched and teased didn’t lend to complete, coherent sentences anytime soon.

“Oh God, oh God, just fuck me David!”

That was coherent enough. His fingers slid in slow and played. He knew how Erin liked it. There was nothing wrong with wham, bam, thank you ma'am. It had its place and could be lots of fun. Still, she always preferred the slow stroke. Dave had to admit it was one of his specialties.

“More David!” she pulled him close to kiss him. “Mmm, more,”

Dave loved the way Erin’s body moved with his hand. He wanted to play, draw it out as long as she could stand it. She was ready to detonate now. So he began to thrust.

He went deep, deeper, deeper, curving his finger and hitting her G spot. The way her back came up off the bed and her nearly screaming made him so hot. Erin’s eyes were shut and he could see the tears in the creases. To combat the intensity of his thrusts, Dave showered her face with gentle kisses.

“Oh God, oh God, David, David! Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t…!”

She felt herself falling. It was more than falling, it was complete freefall. Erin sobbed, she literally sobbed, as her climax built from the tips of her toes. It burst through, shaking her to the core. Dave just held her close afterward as a few sobs came and went.

“Are you alright, baby?” he stroked her back.

Erin couldn’t speak so she just held on to his dress shirt. For a while the silence was deafening. There was so much white noise between her ears as she slowly came down from the high. It had been a while so she couldn’t be positive but that was better than any drink Erin ever had in her life.

“I love you.” she whispered, kissing his heartbeat. She couldn’t believe it was almost as erratic as hers.

“I love you too, Erin.”

“Then lie back and relax.”

He did what she asked. He wasn’t sure how she had the energy left but she drummed it up. Dave loved having his cock sucked while fully dressed. If he was dressed up then it was even better.

Every man had his thing…Dave had a lot of them. This one had to be in his top five. Erin’s grin was almost feral as she unzipped his dress pants. He reached down to stroke her satin covered ass as she straddled him.

She didn’t bother with the pomp and circumstance before going down on him. The unspoken rule for the first set of broken rules was second base. This was a clear violation of that. But Erin only liked jerking off occasionally; messes were not her thing. There would be no mess tonight…she planned to swallow every drop.

“That’s it baby.” Dave ran his fingers through her hair. “Mmm, yeah, oh fuck, oh Erin.”

He didn’t want to come too soon and bring this pleasure to an end. Her hot mouth was driving him crazy. It always had. Erin was such a sexy, sexual being and she only remembered that once in a while. Not even the first time, many years ago when they were virtual strangers, did she leave him wanting in bed.

Well, Dave always wanted more. He was a more, more, more kinda guy. Erin seemed to be in tune with that aspect of his personality. They worked well together on so many levels most people didn’t even think about. In bed they were cosmic.

Erin loved his cock. It wasn’t a very ladylike thing to say so she never uttered it aloud. But it was still the truth. She liked his rough skin, his thickness, his hardness, and his groans of pleasure when she blew him. She loved the weight of his balls.

She loved reducing him to repeating her name over and over, grabbing her hair, until he shook and came with ferocity. But she never let him come too fast…that wouldn’t be good for either one of them. Dave liked to be teased. He wanted a show and in bed Erin could be a show woman.

“Damn baby,” Dave threw his head back. “Oh damn, damn, damn Erin. Oh God.”

His head found the back of her head as it moved up and down his shaft. This was totally third base; inches from a home run. This was awesome. As much as he wanted to hold on, Dave couldn’t help but let go. He cried out her name, gripped her shoulder, and let it all go.

Breathless, Dave pulled Erin into his arms and kissed her. He didn’t care about breathing right now; this was what he needed. The taste of him all over her lips and tongue always excited him. Tonight it nearly turned him into Mr. Hyde. They rolled on the mattress, Dave on top of her weighing her down. Erin’s smile was one of a happy woman.

“You are so lucky I'm not as young as I used to be.” He said, leaning to nip at her throat. “I would fuck you senseless right now…I mean it.”

“Mmm hmm.” Erin laughed, kissing him again. “Being young isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. I like you just fine the way you are.”

“I kinda like you too, baby.”

She playfully pushed Dave off of her and climbed out of the bed. Erin was careful because she was sure her legs were still Jell-O. It would kill the moment to land on her ass right in front of him. She stripped off her panties and then her stockings, knowing Dave enjoyed watching. In the top drawer, Erin grabbed a pair of purple flannel pajama pants and a matching ribbed tank top.

Back in bed, she propped up the pillows and lit a Marlboro Mild. There was always a cigarette after a blowjob. Dave put his head in her lap. She could only grin while running her fingers through his thick hair. He purred like a lazy, satisfied cat. Deeply inhaling, Erin sighed out the smoke.

“Mmm,”

“You feel good baby?” he asked.

“Absolutely positively.” She nodded. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” Dave sat up, gave her a quick kiss, and lay back down. “Though you never have to thank me for wanting you; it’s my pleasure as well. Should I stay or should I go?”

“Well, I hate to say it but…”

“I understand.” He took her hand, lacing their fingers. Erin shivered at the feeling of his lips.

“You do?”

“Yeah, I do. I want to stay, you want me to stay. That’s good enough for now. Lie back baby and enjoy your cigarette.”

Erin exhaled again and did what he told her. She felt so good right now. Still tingling all over, enjoying closeness with Dave, and having a cigarette. While nothing was perfect this came damn close.

“I never loved Eli. I can barely admit it to myself but it’s the truth.”

She didn’t know why she said it. When she opened her mouth, it was the first thing to come out. She needed to tell someone. Her therapist knew of course and she discussed with her mother when they were together over the holiday. But it wasn’t something she liked admitting…that so much of her life had been a mistake.

“I didn’t love Stephanie either.” Dave replied.

“At least she was your third wife. I mean…oh hell, David, I deluded myself into thinking I could spend the rest of my life with him.”

“Why did you marry him then?”

“I thought he would be a good provider, a good husband and father. I loved him, you know, thought he was wonderful. I just wasn’t in love with him. I surely wasn’t satisfied with his attempts at intimacy. It broke down early and then we spent the rest of the time pretending it hadn't. He was so angry by the end…I know that’s why what happened happened.”

“Oh, so that wasn’t because he was a douchebag?”

“Well…” Erin sighed. “It needed to be over. I just miss my kids so much.”

“I know they miss you too.” Dave sat up and really looked at her. “Let me stay Erin; let me hold you tonight.”

“Some things I have to do alone.”

“Not sleep…you never have to if you don’t want to.”

“I love you for having my back.” She kissed him after putting out her cigarette. “I truly do.”

“But you still want me to go?” Dave asked.

“Yeah.” Erin nodded. “I got Sasha and we’re gonna be fine tonight. I promise.”

“Alright.” He managed a smile. “I’ll clean up and get out of your hair.”

He kissed her once more before getting up and heading into the bathroom. As soon as Dave was gone, Sasha jumped up and into Erin’s lap. She smiled, stroking the cat’s soft black fur. It was a school night and Erin was up past bedtime. Being groggy tomorrow would be worth it.

At least her morning meetings weren't until Tuesday. She would be sitting down with three Unit Chiefs, including Aaron Hotchner, to discuss goals, budgets, and procedures for 2012. The Deputy Director was also going to be there. She would need all her wits for that.

“I'm ready.” Dave walked back into the bedroom.

“I'm really glad I didn’t rip your buttons off.” Erin said, climbing out of bed and into his arms. “I was tempted to.”

“The more you talk, woman, the less I wanna leave.”

Erin smiled. They walked into the living room with their arms around each other. Dave put on his shoes and jacket; got his coat from the closet.

“Tonight was amazing.” She said, buttoning his coat. “I don’t just mean the naked parts. The whole night was perfect, David.”

“I'm glad we could spend it together. You want to have lunch later this week?”

“If you don’t get whisked away on another case, yes.”

“Sweet dreams, Erin.” Dave kissed her nose and then her lips.

“Goodnight.”

She let him out, watching him walk to the elevator before closing and locking the door. Leaning on the door, Erin wanted to burst into song. They didn’t even go all the way…this was even better. She would definitely need some more of that medicine in the near future. There had to be a way to squeeze a dose of second/third base into her recovery pyramid at least twice a month.

A little tingling went a long, long way. Singing Carly Simon, Erin walked back to her room. She wouldn’t need tea and a hot bath to fall asleep tonight. She was nice and relaxed as she climbed between her expensive sheets. With Sasha curled beside her, she closed her eyes and let the night end on a high note. It couldn’t get any higher as a matter of fact.

***


End file.
